Les gboys jouent les nounous!
by angeyumi
Summary: Les g-boys jouent les nounous pour une fille super riche!


**Disclamer :** les G-boys ne sont pas à moi ! Et c'est la fic d'une amie qui m'a demandé de la mettre.

**Couple :** Vous verrez ! Hetero ! !

** Les G-boys jouent les nounous !**

**Chapitre 1 : Une nouvelle mission.**

Dans le QG de la résistance, dans une salle mal éclairée s'élève des voix.

? ? ? :Cette mission, ils ne vont pas l'aimer !

? ? ? : Je sais....

? ? ? : Ca vas être très marrant !

? ? ? : Pourquoi on a accepté ?

? ? ? : Pour une aide militaire importante..

Au même moment.

W :MAXWELL ! ! ! ! ! ! LA FERME ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

D : Wuwu est AMOUREUX ! ! ! ! !Il est amoureux ! ! !

Wufei plaqua Duo contre le sol.

Un bip du portable d'Heero, arrêta la course poursuite. Montrant la fin des vacances.

D : Mission ?

H : Les profs veulent nous voir !

Q : Pourquoi ?

H : Pas explications... 

D : Qu'es qu'ils nous veulent les vieux !

Ils partirent en direction de la base. Entrèrent dans la salle de réunion.

Prof G : Bonjour.

Prof J : Nous avons une mission, très spécial pour vous.....

A ce moment un sourire sadique se plaqua sur son visage. Une sueur froide parcoura chaque G-boy.

Un peu plus tard un hurlement parcoura toute la base.

D : Mais Wuwu, c'est pas si terrible !

W : Je suis un GUERRIER pas UNE NOUNOU ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Q : Ca fera des vacances ! !

W : Je suis pas une NOUNOU pour une ONNA, riche, gâtée ! ! ! ! ! !

Dans la salle ...

Prof O : Ils l'on bien pris, non ?

Tous les autres profs confirmèrent.

Les g-boy arrivèrent dans la maison, où se trouvait la fille qu'ils devaient protéger ; car la mission c'est bien ça : protéger une fille pour que son père, un puissant général donne ses forces à la résistance.

La maison était très spacieuse ... au moins 100 pièces, très luxueuses...

Ils sonnèrent, une veille dame ouvrit, elle avait l'aire de savoir que quelqu'un allez venir.

La veille dame : ...entrez...Madame, ils sont là.

Une dame arriva, environ 32 ans, japonaise, brune, yeux verts.

Misato :Bonjour, je m'appelle Misato. Je suis contente que vous aillez acceptés de veiller sur ma fille ! Elle ...elle s'appelle Yumie. Et euh... pardonner la pour son mauvais caractère, elle n'aime pas trop les gardes du corps.

Vous n'êtes pas un peu jeune pour des gardes du corps ?

Q : On est pas vraiment garde du corps.

Misato : Vous vous appelez ?

Q : Moi, je suis Quatre Raberba Winner et voici Duo Maxwell, Heero Yui, Wufei Chang et Trowa Barton (dit-il en les désignant)

Cette discussion ou plutôt cet interrogatoire se déroula en parcourant la maison. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte vitrée, là il y avait un superbe jardin avec une piscine magnifique.

Misato :Yumie !Yumie, ma chérie, tu veux bien venir.

Ils sortirent dehors sur la terrasse, et là ils virent sur un transat une magnifique fille en maillot 2 pièces rouges s'avancer comme un félin vers eux.

Elle ressemblait plus ou moins à une japonaise, les yeux vert/bleu, les cheveux bruns, bouclés jusqu'aux épaules.

A cette vue tous les G-boy ouvrirent la bouche, écartèrent les yeux. Même Trowa leva sa mèche pour mieux voir la splendide créature qui s'avançait.

Yumie :Encore des Toutous ! ! !

Misato :YUMIE, tu sais bien que......

Yumie : (en arrêtant sa mère) ....je sais bla blabla blab blablablabla!!!!!

Misato: Je te présente...

Yumie: ......je m'en fiche...............faut que j'aille à la banque.

Elle partit dans sa chambre.

Le portable de Misato sonna, elle pria de l'excuser.

W : C'est pas gagner !

D : C'est sûr, elle a pas l'air commode !

Q : C'est bizarre cette mission !

W : Abandonné la guerre contre OZ, pour une ONNA pourrie gâtée, qui sûrement a des millions par mois comme argent de poche ! !

Yumie : Je retirais ça si j'étais toi ! Les millions d'argent de poche comme tu dis, je l'ai gagne ! Car je travaille, monsieur ! On y va !

Elle avait changé son magnifique maillot pour une jupe rouge au-dessus des genoux, un débardeur blanc une veste en cuire rouge et un petit sac rouge avec une rayure blanche et des chaussures, à petit talon, rouges.

Review please !

Dites moi si vous avez le temps ce que vous en pense !


End file.
